Les spectres s'en mêlent!
by Kalas1209
Summary: Lorsque les spectres décident de se mêler des affairent de coeur de leurs maîtres, ça donne:CA! Mon p'tit délire du momment...
1. Explications sur la fic

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

**_Hello everybody !_**

_**Et oui ! Je commence une nouvelle fic !**_

**Kai :**Et merde…Je vais encore y passer !

_**C'est le cas de le dire, lol. Mais je sais que tu m'adore.**_

**Kai :**Rêver donne de l'espoir…

Sympa ! Bon, revenons-en a ma fic… 

**Kai :**C'est pas une obligation.

Kai ? 

**Kai :**Hm ?

_**Tais-toi! (j'aurais jamais cru devoir lui dire ça un jour...)**_

_**Voilà ! Cette fic va se présenter en plusieurs petits chapitres (10+ un bonus de fin). Ici, ce ne sont pas les personnages qui parlent, mais leurs spectres.**_

**Kai :**Tant mieux !Je sais que Dranzer ne me fera rien.

**Dranzer :**Je suis mieux payé avec elle qu'avec toi, alors compte pas la-dessus !

**Kai :**Quoi ?

**Dranzer :**Pourquoi tu ma jamais donner de graines ?

**Kai :**Elle te paie avec des graines ! Tu vas quand même pas me laisser tomber pour **_CA _**?

Comment ça, pour ça ? T'entend quoi par là ? 

**Dranzer :**J'ais lu le scénario, et je trouve qu'elle a raison…J'vais m'occuper de ton cas moi…

**Kai :**Toi ! T'as corrompu mon spectre !

Moi ! Mais non ! Bon, je vais vous laisser, faut encore que j'arrive à empêcher Kai de trouver le scénario…

_**Allez ! Bisous à tous et à toutes !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira…**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	2. Une soirée bien arrosée!

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

Mon petit délire du moment. 

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_Chapitre I :_** **_Une soirée bien arrosée !_**

_**P.O.V. Wolborg…**_

Ah ! Enfin la liberté ! Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Depuis que Boris et Voltaire sont en prison, Tala ne stresse plus et par la même occasion, il me fou la paix avec ses histoires de cœur. _Non, mais tu comprend pas, je veux pas me battre contre lui…Je peux pas…_Blablabla… Hey ! Non ! Je vous vois venir ! Vous vous dîtes : il n'a pas de cœur ce spectre, qu'elle honte pour son pauvre maître…Avoir un spectre pareil ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. C'est pas vous qui avez à le supporter 24 heures sur 24 ! Hein ? Comment ça, qui je suis ? Mais je suis Wolborg, bien sûr ! Je vous l'avais pas dit ? Ah ? Ben désolé…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Non, je suis pas désolé ! C'était fait exprès, d'abord ! Ah ! Vous m'avez coupé dans mon élan, je ne sais plus ce que je disais…Hein ? Ah, oui ! Mer…Non, j'ais rien dit. Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je suis un spectre, un loup pour être précis…Et mon maître, Tala, a quelques problèmes sentimentale…Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et ben, voyez-vous même ! Mon iceberg préféré, Tala donc, est en train de mettre sans-dessus dessous son armoire. Comment ça, il a le droit ? Mais je le sais ça, qu'il a le droit ! C'est pas ça ! Ce soir il y a une fête…D'habitude il aime pas ça…Mais là, c'est pas pareil. Les Démolition Boyz fêtent leur LI-BER-TE. Et puis…Il va venir, c'est certain. Donc, Tala cherche un truc de pas trop mal à ce mettre pour ce soir. Ils vont fêter ça en boîte, je crois. Il va encore me revenir H.S…

« D'après toi, Wolborg ? Je met quoi ? » Me demande mon Tala.

_**« Ce que tu veux. J'ais pas une maîtrise en stylisme, moi. »**_

« Bon, en gros, je peux pas compter sur toi, c'est ça ? »

Arg ! L'argument qui tue ! Je déteste quand il me fait ce coup là ! Non, parce-que vous le connaissez pas Tala…Comment ça, si ? Ah bah d'accord ! Vous connaissez le maître mais pas le spectre. Je met une note mentale à moi-même à ce sujet…Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ais l'impression de connaître deux Tala…Un, froid, pas bavard, distant et qui ne pense qu'au beyblade. Et un autre, timide, pipelette, qui n'aime pas être tout seul et surtout, surtout ! qui ne pense qu'à son ex-coéquipier…Il ait là, le hic. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser.

_**« Tala, fais pas la tête…Je voulais juste dire que quoi que tu portes, il aimera. »**_

« T'es sûr ? Tu dis pas ça pour que je te fiches la paix ? »

Je répond quoi à ça, moi? Bien sûr que je suis sincère ! Bien sûr que je veux aussi qu'il me laisse pioncer tranquille ! Dilemme…Jouons la prudence…

_**« Tu n'ais pas obligé de me croire, Tala… »**_

Ou comment éviter la question qui peut tuer…

19h00…Ca y est ! Il a réussit ! Tala est fin près ! Quoi ? Mais non, je me fou pas de sa gueule. C'est vrai, c'est tout. Je l'adore moi, mon maître…Quand il ne me parle pas d'une certaine personne que je peut pas encadrer. Ce soir, il a sortit le grand jeu ! Pantalon noir, taille basse, moulant…Et pull col roulé et moulant aussi. Ben tant qu'à faire ! J'suis très fier de lui ! Il a tout choisit lui même sans me gonfler. Il s'est même raidit les cheveux…Oui, oui, c'était possible. Dur, mais possible. Je sais toujours pas comment ça ce fait, mais ils ont l'air…Ben, plus longs. Il les a attaché avec un élastique fin noir. Ca lui fait une petite queue de cheval, c'est marrant. Tient ? Ca a frappé. Oh mon Dieu ! Je veux pas voir ça, il va se rétamer à cette vitesse. Bam ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? On m'écoute jamais, moi ! Hein ? Non, c'est rien de grave. Y a juste tellement de fringues par terre, que quand il ait allé ouvrir la porte, en courrant, il s'est…Bref ! Laissons lui un peu de fierté quand même.

« Salut Tala. Hey ! C'est un nouveau look ? »

« Ferme-la Brian ! »

« Oh ! Soit pas si agressif ! Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien même. »

« Ah ? Bah…Merci. »

« On y va ? »

« Ouais ! »

Ca, c'était Brian. Il est venu le chercher…Je suis sûr que les autres ont eut la flemme de monter les trois étages…Ouais, parce-que mon p'tit Tala s'est payé un appart. Comme j'en suis fier ! De Tala je parles, pas de l'appart. Je précise, vous avez l'esprit tordu…

19h30…Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ais cru qu'il tiendrait jamais ! Tala était tellement nerveux qu'il arrêtait pas de triturer ses manches…Pathétique ! Tout ça pour LUI ! Ok, je suis pas humain, je peux pas savoir. Mais quand même ! C'est normal qu'il s'en fasse autant ? Oui ? Ah bon ? Bon, ben c'est normal alors. C'est quoi tout ce bouquant ? Ouais, ben c'est pas parce que l'on est dans une boîte de nuit qu'il faut foutre la musique à fond ! C'est fait exprès ? Ah bon ? Arg ! Mes pauvres oreilles…Hey ! Mais comment ça se fait que Tala m'a embarqué ? J'lui demanderais plus-tard. Ils s'assoient à une table et commence à parler. Ben ouais ! Ils sont super content d'être libres. Et moi aussi ! Non, Brian ! Non ! Tala il veut pas boire ! J'ais dit non, Tala ! Raaaaaah ! M'écoute jamais, moi…Non ! Pas la vodka, c'est pas bon pour lui, Brian ! Ah ! Non de Dieu ! Il l'a bu cul-sec…Ah bah oui, j'avais prévenu, Tala. Mais moi de toute façon, tu t'en fou !

« Tu essais de prouver quelque chose, Tala ? »

« Kai ? »

Et merde ! Il était obligé de venir, lui ? Ben, je sais qu'il était invité. Mais j'avais espéré…Tant pis ! Et voilà ! Ca recommence ! Allez, Tala ! Dis-le lui, que tu as pas besoin de lui.

« C'est bien que tu sois venu… »

« Hn ! »

Non, tu t'es trompé de phrase, là…Hey, mais qu'est-ce que… ? Bat les pattes ! C'est mon maître ! J'y crois pas…Hiwatari sait danser ? Quoi, c'est le meilleur ? Pas vrai, d'abord ! Vous êtes complètement à côté de vos pompes, là. Je ne sais pas quelle musique c'est, mais c'est déjà plus calme que quand on est arrivé. Hiwatari et mon Tala dansent…Sont trop ch…Non ! Sont pas choux du tout ! Je comprend pas. Y a des tas de mecs sur cette planète, et il a fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur lui. Je dois être maudit… Ah, enfin ! Ils arrêtent de danser et reviennent. Mon pauvre Tala…Je vais encore le ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Et ils boivent, et ils boivent… ! L'alcool, a consommé avec modération…Ouais, ben je crois qu'ils ont tous zappé ça, là. Spencer propose un jeu et ils acceptent tous. Oui, enfin…Tous, c'est plutôt tous sauf Hiwatari qui en a rien a foutre. Moi même, j'ais rien compris aux règles. De toutes façon, je peux pas jouer, alors… Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ? Ils font tourner une bouteille sur la table…Et Spencer embrasse Ian ! Mais sont malades ? C'est quoi ce jeu débile ! Hm… ? Le jeu de la bouteille, vous dîtes ?Connais pas ça, moi. Ah ! C'est au tour de Tala. Il tourne la bouteille et…et…Bon ! Elle va s'arrêter, oui ? Non ! Finalement, je veux pas qu'elle s'arrête ! Trop tard…Quand je vous disais que je devais être maudit. Pourquoi ? Ben vous devinez pas ? Et oui ! C'est tomber sur l'autre abrutit…Ah, non ! Pas taper ! Voyons voir comment il se débrouille…

« Euh…Kai ? » Fait mon maître adoré.

« Hm ? »

« Tu… »

« Je n'ais jamais dit que je jouais ! »

Oh, l'enfoiré ! Tu vois pas que t'as brisé son p'tit cœur, là ? Raaaah ! Il a un manque de discernement ce mec…

0h00…Ah ! Enfin de retour ! Mon Tala se dirige droit vers la salle de bain et s'y enferme. Et bien sûr, il m'oubli sur le lit…J'ais un mauvais pressentiment, là…Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais devoir le consoler…Ah, non ! Il se démerde ! Moi, je suis un spectre, pas un humain. Comment ça, et alors ? Ben je sais pas quoi lui dire ! Je lui avais bien dit, que c'était pas un mec pour lui, mais il est amoureux…Je le vois ressortir de la douche, en boxer, les cheveux détachés, mouillé et les yeux rougis…Je le sens, il va craquer. Non ! Arrêtez de baver, bandes de perverses ! Tala, l'est a personne !

**_« Tala… ? » _**Je tente.

« C'est fini…Il ne m'aimera jamais… »

A suivre… 

_**Alors ? Vous aimez, ou pas ?**_

_**La suite samedi…**_

_**Big Kiss !**_

_**Kalas1209. **_


	3. Je ne suis pas une peluche!

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Gros bisous à 'tite Kai et à Hisokaren pour vos reviews !**_

'**tite Kai :_ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, parce-qu'à la base, je savais pas si elle allait plaire ou pas (toute façon, je m'en fou, lol). Et pour Dranzi, ben lui ce sera au chapitre 4 qu'il va apparaître. Alors, heureuse ? lol._**

**Hisokaren :_ Kikoo ! Ca me fait trop plaisir que tu suives mes fics comme ça. Et non, j'en ais pas marre de toi, bien au contraire ! Merci beaucoup : quand je lis tes reviews, ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite, lol._**

_**Gros bisous à toutes les deux !**_

_**Oui, oui, je me tais !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre II : Je ne suis pas une peluche !**_

**_« Tala… ? » _**Je tente.

« C'est fini…Il ne m'aimera jamais… »

Non ! Tala, non ! Ne pleure pas ! Mais pourquoi ça marche jamais ? Je peux pas l'aider de toute façon…Je sens qu'il s'allonge sur le lit et qu'il me prend dans ses mains. Tala, arrête maintenant ! Tu vas me noyer avec tes pleures ! Il s'en fou, hein ? Ben ouais. Il est malheureux, là…Tout ça à cause de l'autre andouille ! Vas falloir qu'on discute, Dranzer et moi…Bon, allez Wolborg ! Tente un truc…N'importe quoi !

_**« Bah…C'est juste un mec ! Tu vas pas pleurer pour ce crétin quand même ? »**_

« Mais tu comprends pas… ! Je l'aime mais j'ais l'impression qu'il…qu'il en a rien à foutre de moi…Je…Je veux lui dire, mais j'y arrive pas… »

Quand je vous disais que je pouvais pas le comprendre…La preuve ! Il le dit tout seul, alors…Hein ? Comment ça, bouge ton cul ? Non mais oh ! Je me bouge si je veux, d'abord ! Et là, bah je veux pas, na ! Qu'il se démerde ! Je suis pas l'agence matrimoniale, moi. Et pis j'y connais rien, voilà !

« C'est fini…Oh, Wolborg ! Je…Je sais plus quoi faire… »

Ben moi non plus…Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'attend qu'il se calme ou je le console ? Hm…Telle est la question ! Hey ! Mais… ? Non ! Tala, lâche moi ! J'ais pris ma décision, j'attend que tu te calme ! J'ais dit Lâche-moi ! Il veut pas, hein ? Me disais aussi…Et voilà ! Je suis hors de ma toupie (pas le choix…). Et il me regarde comme quand il était gosse et que ça allait pas…Vous savez ? Les gros yeux tout mouillés, genre _je-suis-un-pauvre-p'tit-chiot-abandonné-sur-le-bord-de-la-route-et-j'suis-tout-seul-au-monde?_ Ben pareil. Il a toujours eut la salle manie de me faire ce coup là…Mais ça marchera pas cette fois ! Non, non ! Raaaaaah ! M'énerve ce maître… !

_**« Chuuuut ! Ca va aller Tala…C'est qu'un crétin en manque de discernement. Il ne mérite pas tous les efforts que tu fais pour lui… »**_

Oui, je sais. J'ais craqué ! C'est pitoyable ! Pourvu que les autres ne le sache pas, ou s'en ait fini de ma réputation…Vous allez garder le secret, hein ? Vous êtes gentils, vous ? Comment ça, non ? Sympas…Ben bonjour la solidarité dans ce monde !

« Tu vas m'aider, hein ? Dis Wolborg, tu vas m'aider ? »

J'suis obligé ? C'est que j'ais des tas de trucs à faire, moi ! Comme quoi ? Bah…Bonne question ! Mais je vais trouver ! Rooooh ! J'aime vraiment pas quand il me regarde comme ça ! Il comprend pas, hein ? Il en a strictement rien à foutre, hein ? Ben ouais…Je peux pas l'aider, moi. Et pis je **veux **pas l'aider. C'est pas parce-que c'est mon maître adoré, que je suis avec lui depuis qu'il a l'âge de porter des couches culottes, que je vais l'aider. Hors de question ! Je suis pas prenant, moi !

_**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »**_

Merde ! Mais pourquoi j'ais dit ça ? Non ! Je veux rien faire du tout ! C'est l'heure de roupiller, pas de réfléchir à son coup de cœur débile !

« Tu…Tu pourrais pas te renseigner…Auprès des autres spectres…Dis…Discrètement ? »

_**« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, Tala… »**_

Ma langue est une traîtresse… Moi je dit NON et elle, elle dit OUI…J'suis maudit, c'est prouver scientifiquement maintenant… Ah bah d'accord ! Il me sourit et s'endore ! Et moi alors ? Faut que j'attende d'arrêter de tourner pour pouvoir pioncer ? Je l'aide, et vous avez vu comment il me remercie ! Et vous trouvez ça normal, vous ? Oui ? Non mais oh ! Vous m'aimez pas ou quoi… ? Non ! Je veux pas savoir…J'ais dit que je voulais pas ! Mais pourquoi personne m'écoute, moi ? Injustice ! Ah…Enfin, je m'arrête de tourner. Gloire ! Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu…Oh ? Mon p'tit Tala s'est réveillé. Ah bah oui, t'as oublié un p'tit détail…MOI ! Ouais, ouais…Moi aussi j'suis désolé…Tu parles ! Vous savez comment ses fans l'appellent ? Oui, vous le savez. Et ben moi je vous le dit, à partir de maintenant (et seulement en privé parce-que j'ais une réputation à tenir…) Je l'appellerais Talinouchet ! Mwahahahaha ! Hein ? Mais non, c'est pas méchant. C'est juste…Hm, comment dire… ? Ironique ? Sadique ? Cruel ? Bon, ben ça va, là ! J'ais compris, pas la peine de me faire toute une liste ! De toute façon, vous ne vous intéressez qu'aux joueurs ! Nous, les spectres, vous en avez rien à foutre ! _Wahhhh ! L'est trop beau !…Qu'est-ce qu'il joue bien !…La classe !…._J't'en ficherais, moi, d'la classe ! Tu parles ! Le joueur, il fou quoi ? Que dalle ! Il lance la toupie dans l'arène (quand il sais visé, hein) et il attend. Tout ce qu'il sais faire c'est dire _Fais ci…Fais ça…_Et patati et patata…Et c'est qui qui ce tape tout le bouleau pendant c'temps là ? C'est nous !

« Bonne nuit Wolborg ! Et merci. T'es vraiment moi ami, toi ! »

_**« Toi aussi…Bonne nuit Tala ! Dors bien ! »**_

« Merci… »

Pourquoi je me sens coupable, là ? J'sais pas, et j'ais pas envie de savoir non plus. Et merde ! Il me serre tout contre lui et se rendors. En plus il sourit bêtement ! C'est pas mon maître, je le connais pas…Mais pourquoi il me serre aussi fort ? Je ne suis pas une peluche, moi ! Note à moi-même : prochain cadeau de noël, un ours en peluche…

_A suivre…_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Normalement je devais envoyer (et surtout écrire) ce chapitre samedi. Mais j'ais pas put résister ! Les reviews m'ont carrément motiver pour celui-là alors, j'me suis mise au bouleau ! Oui, oui, c'est possible ! lol**_

_**Gig Kiss !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	4. Y en a marre!

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

_**Kikoo ! Alors ? Comment ça va ?**_

Kai : Te re-voila toi ?

_**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Mais tu m'excuseras, j'ais des reviews à répondre moi.**_

Wolborg : Ben t'attend quoi pour le faire ?

_**Mais j'y viens mon chou. Donc…**_

Wolborg : Je ne suis pas CHOU !

_**BOUCLE LA!**_

Kai & Wolborg : o.O'''

_**Bon…Kikoo à toi Zelina56 ! c'est vrai que Tala est tout mimi. lol. Et ça va aller en s'arrangeant bien sûr. Lol.**_

Wolborg : Tu crois pas que t'as assez fait de dégâts comme ça ?

_**Non. Pis on est même pas à la moitié de la fic.**_

Kai : Oh mon Dieu !

_**Depuis quand tu prie toi ?**_

Kai : Depuis que je t'ais rencontré.

_**Hn ! Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, venant de ta part…DemonHeart713, sache que ta chère muse rebelle et insoumise risque de passer un sale quart d'heure…lol. En tout cas je suis contente que tu trouve cette fic drôle. **_

'_**titeKai, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne trouve pas mes chapitres trop courts ?**_

Kai : Pour moi il sont déjà trop longs…

Wolborg :Arrête de te plaindre ! C'est pas toi qui a du supporter les pleures de Tala j'te signale ! En plus, d'après Dranzer, c'était à toi de souffrir pas à Tala !

Kai : Ben c'est pas plus mal ainsi !

_**Du calme les enfants ! De toute façon, vous allez tous souffrir dans cette fic alors c'est pas la peine de se chamailler.**_

_**Tu vois Hisokaren, je suis entourée de mômes…lol. En tout cas, t'as bien raison, Wolborg est tout MIMI ! On a plus qu'à l'appeler chaton…**_

Wolborg :Même pas en rêve !

Kai : c'est toujours sur nous que ça tombe, y en a marre !

_**o.O ! Comment t'as fait pour deviner ?**_

Kai : Mais de quoi elle parle encore ?

Wolborg : Rien de bien intéressant, comme d'ab.

_**Hey ! Bon, je vais vous laisser chères lectrices, je dois m'occuper du cas de ces deux là…Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! pis bah comme d'ab, bonne lecture… !**_

****

****

****

* * *

****

_**Chapitre III : Y en a marre !**_

**__**

_**P.O.V. Falborg…**_

Hm…Qu'on est bien chez soi ! Moi en train de pioncer et mon maître en train de bosser. La vie est merveilleuse ! Surtout quand il me parle pas. Hein ? Mais vous êtes qui vous ? Ah…Ben moi c'est Falborg. Comment ça, vous le savez ? Ben ça sert à quoi de demander dans ce cas là ? Raaaaaaaah ! J'vous jure ! Les gens de nos jours…Hm ? Oh non, j'irais pas aider mon Adorable maître. Pourquoi ? Ben parce-qu'il est rentré ivre hier soir, voilà pourquoi ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ivre ! Alors qu'il conduisait ! C'est dangereux ! DAN-GE-REUX ! Souvient-toi en, Brian ! Il est partit en boîte de nuit hier soir avec ses potes pour fêter leur « liberté » comme il dit. Et ils ont bu ces idiots ! Ils auraient pu me ramené une bouteille quand même ! Et ben non, Brian en a rein à foutre de toute façon. Ah, et pis je peux pas boire. Merde alors ! Bah au moins, je suis resté sobre MOI ! Hein Brian ? Tu m'entend ? SOBRE ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! Quoi ? Mais non je le materne pas. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est juste que Brian, bah…C'est Brian. Oui, oui, je sais, c'est d'une logique ! J'ais toujours été très intelligent…Mes chevilles ? Quelles chevilles ? Hein ? Je comprend rien de ce que vous dîtes, mais je vais très bien. Pourquoi, vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Non ? Sympas…Merci, moi aussi je pense à vous…De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil ! Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de nous les spectres ! _T'as vu ce gars ? Waaaaaaah ! Trop beau… ! Quelle classe il a… !_ Gnagnagna…Nous aussi on a d'la classe ! D'abord, vous croyez qu'ils en ont comment de la classe les joueurs, hein ? Ah bah oui, grâce à nous ! C'est nous qui faisons tout le bouleau, c'est pas juste ! Hein ? Notre rôle ? Et ben on voit de quel côté vous êtes, vous…Hein ? De quoi ? Raaaaaaah ! Mais taisez-vous ! J'arrive pas à entendre ce que mon maître me dit ! Oui, vas-y Brian, je t'écoute.

« -Falborg ! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? »

Mais je fais que ça ! C'est encore de ma faute, bien sûr ! Traîtres ! Vous en faites exprès, hein ? Et arrêter de vous bidonner !

_**« -Je ne fais que ça de toute façon… »**_

Oups ! Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire pour une fois…Oulà ! Il se rapproche ! Tous aux abris ! Hey mais…J'suis tout seul ! Oups ! Bon, trouve quelque chose Falborg ! Faut pas énerver Brianinout quand il a la gueule de bois…En même temps, c'est pas ma faute à moi. J'lui avait dit de ne pas trop boire ! En plus je paris qu'il en a profité pour saouler Tala…Wolborg va encore me faire une scène…Pfffffff…Y en a marre !

_**« -Ca va mieux ta tête ? »**_

« -Hm… ?Oui, ma tête tourne un peu mais bon… »

Ouais ! Trouver ! Quand je vous disais que j'été très intelligent ! Mais quelles fleures ? Y en a pas ici, j'vois pas de quoi vous parler. Me faire des fleures ? Mais pourquoi je m'offrirais un bouquet ? En plus moi j'aime pas les fleures !

« -Hm…Falborg ? »

« **_-Oui… ? »_**

« -Aujourd'hui je vois les gars et…Enfin, tu pourrais te renseigner auprès des autres spectres… ? »

_**« -Euh…Bry ? Tu me fais peur là…Tu veux quoi comme infos ? Le prochain match de foot ? »**_

« -Non, je… »

_**« -La prochaine sortie au ciné à ne pas manquer ? »**_

« -Euh, non c'est… »

_**« -Ben les prochaines dates du tournois alors ? »**_

« -NON ! »

Ben pourquoi il s'énerve ? Je ne fais que lui demander ce qu'il veut et il m'engueule ! Il est frappé ce maître ! Pourtant ce que je lui proposait, c'était bon à savoir…M'enfin, les humains sont si compliqués… !

« -Falborg, ce que je veux savoir c'est… »

_**« -Oui ? Mais encore… ? »**_

« -Ah…Si…Si…Ian ou Spencer sont libres. »

« -**_Bah… ? Vous avez fêté votre liberté hier soir. Tu t'en souviens plu ? »_**

Ben merde alors ! Il a du sacrément boire… Il se souvient même plus qu'il est rentré ivre mort ? Et son mal de crâne alors ? Il est censé le lui rappeler ! Quoi ? C'est pas de ça dont il parle ? Ah bon ? Ben de quoi alors ? Y a pourtant pas 36 façons d'être libre…

« -Tu sais quoi Falborg ? Va falloir que je pense à t'éduquer un peu… »

_**« -Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? »**_

« -Que t'as rien pigé de ce que je t'es demandé ! »

_**« -J'y peux rien moi, si tu t'exprime mal ! »**_

« -Andouille ! Etre libre comme je te l'ais demander, ça veut dire que je te demande de savoir s'ils sont seuls ! »

Ok. Là, j'avoue, j'ais rien compris. Ils sont pas seuls, et ça je le sais. Mais ils le sait aussi…Pourquoi il me pose la question alors ? L'alcool sûrement…Je l'avais prévenu ! Ils ne sont pas seuls vu qu'ils ont encore leurs spectres…J'y comprend rien. C'est un vrai casse-tête ce mec ! Et voilà ! Je me retrouve embarquer dans une affaire foireuse et à cause de qui ? Mais non, pas de moi ! Raaaaaaah ! Vous êtes complètement hors service, vous. Vous avez encore rien suivit !

12h10…J'ais la dalle ! Ah ? Et Brianinout aussi on dirait. Bry a invité ses potes à bouffer chez Hiwatari. Oui oui, chez Hiwatari. J'imagine déjà la tronche qu'il va faire en nous voyant débarquer chez lui à l'improviste…Me régale d'avance ! Ben ouais, il est le seul à pas être au courrant ! On a tous rendez-vous là-bas. Et justement, nous, Bry et moi, on est a l'heure…Pas comme certains…Hm… ? Ah ! Bah justement quand on parle du loup…Wolborg est là avec Tala. Ils viennent vers nous et je remarque que le maître de Wolborg a une petite mine…Je lui demanderais tout à l'heure. Les autres ne tardent pas à arriver. Il était temps ! Bon, on se dirige tous vers la maison d'Hiwatari…Un manoir ? Ah le manoir ! Non, non, il n'y vit plus. Tiens, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi ? Faut que je vois Dranzer…Spencer frappe.

« -Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » Demande si gentiment Kai. Ouais enfin, comme à son habitude quoi.

« -Pas trop en retard ? Bon, ben on est à l'heure ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » Fait Brian en entrant.

« -QUOI ? »

Oïeuh…Mes pauvres oreilles…Je savais pas qu'il avait la voix aussi forte Hiwatari. Me coucherais moins con, tient. No comments ! J'ais dit Non ! Mais pourquoi on m'écoute jamais… ? Ben finalement, il est plutôt sympa. Il les a laissé entrer et là, ils préparent tous à manger. C'est trop fun ! Hm ? De quoi ? Ah oui ! Faut que je vois Tala et les autres, c'est vrai. En parlant de ça, il est où Dranzer ? Pas grave ! Les autres font comme moi. Pendant que nos maîtres se tuent en cuisine ben nous on s'en va incognito et on se rejoint dans le jardin. Bien sûr, personne de peut nous voir, même pas nos maîtres. Normal ! Ce n'est pas eux qui nous ont invoqué.

_**« -Tout le monde est là ? » **_Je demande.

**_« -Hélas… »_**Répond Wolborg. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il a pas l'air d'humeur…

**_« -Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? » _**Lui demande Seaborg.

_**« -Ouais…Falborg ? »**_

**_« - Euh…Oui ? »_** Fais-je pas très rassurer par son ton.

_**« -Espèce de débile ! La prochaine fois dit à ton abrutit de maître de ne pas me saouler Tala ! »**_

_**« -Je savais bien que tu me ferais une scène… »**_

**_« -Tu sais Wolborg, je crois qu'ils sont assez grands pour savoir s'ils veulent boire ou non, et… »_** Commence Wyborg. Je crois qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire…Wolborg montre des dents et c'est pas bon signe…Mais alors, pas bon du tout ! En même temps, c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent…Ils sont assez grands pour décider mais mentalement, c'est encore des mômes…

_**« -Y en a marre ! Je me le suis farci toute la nuit ! J'ais pas dormis ! J'en est ma claque ! »**_

_**« -Ben qu'est-ce que je dois dire ! Ian était tellement pinté qu'il a dormit sur le seuil d'entré… »**_

_**« -Idem pour moi ! En plus Spencer était tout rouge quand je lui demandais si la soirée avait été bien…Wolborg, tu y étais, non ? »**_

_**« -Mouais…Pas le choix… »**_

**_« -Et il c'est passé quoi ? »_** Je demande.

_**« -Ben d'abord il a fallu 3 bonne heures à Tala pour qu'il me foute la paix avec ses fringues…Brian est monté pour venir le chercher…Ils ont été dans une boîtes…D'ailleurs j'en est encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent. »**_

_**« Et après ? »**_ Demande tout excité Wyborg.

_**« -Après ? Après Brian a eut la merveilleuse idée de proposer de la vodka à Tala ! De la VODKA ! Falborg t'as intérêt à engueuler Brian ! »**_

_**« -Oui oui… »**_

_**« -Et là, y a l'autre abrutit qui s'est ramené…Et ils ont dansé ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? »**_

_**« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient être mignons… »**_Soupire rêveusement Wyborg. Là, c'est lui qui me fait peur…Et à voir la tête que tire Wolborg, je sais que c'est idem pour lui. Par contre Seaborg à l'air…Euh…Ben d'attendre la suite.

_**« -CA VA PAS NON ? Tala n'est à personne ! Surtout pas à ce brise cœur de malheur ! »**_

_**« -Brise cœur ? »**_ Je demande.

_**« -Ouais…Ils ont bu pas mal hier et…Ben ils ont commencer un jeu débile avec une bouteille qui tourne…Bref, Spencer et Ian se sont embrassés au premier tour et… »**_

_**« -QUOI ? »**_ Hurle Seaborg. Ben je le comprend, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre…

_**« -Ouais…Il parait que c'est la règle mais bon…Ensuite, c'était au tour de mon Tala et… »**_

_**« -TON Tala ? » **_Fais-je. Je sais bien qu'il tient à sa réputation de dur. Mais on sait tous qu'il l'adore son Tala. J'ais pas pu résister…J'adore l'emmerder, c'est trop drôle.

_**« -T'a pas bientôt fini de me couper ? Bon, je disais…Tala a fait tourner la bouteille et c'est tomber sur Hiwatari…Et il a pas voulu jouer le jeu et embrasser Tala. J'vous dit pas, il était complètement démoralisé…Et c'est encore moi qui me suis farci tout le bouleau ! Raaaaaah ! J'suis maudit ! »**_

_**« -Et bien…Je comprend mieux pourquoi Spencer rougissait. Hahahaha !»**_

_**« -Ca t'marre toi ? »**_

_**« -Ben ouais ! Spencer et amoureux de Ian et il a du l'embrasser…Mort de rire ! »**_ Se marre Seaborg. Il n'a donc aucune pitié pour son maître ?…Nan !

_**« -Ah ! Au fait ! Brian m'a demandé de vous demander si vous saviez si Ian et Spencer étaient seuls. »**_

_**« -Hein ? Pourquoi ? »**_ Demande Wyborg.

_**« -J'en ais aucune idée ! »**_

_**« -Ben Ian est amoureux et Spencer et d'après Seaborg, c'est réciproque…Attend ! Brian est amoureux des deux ? » **_Fait Wyborg.

_**« -Mais non ! T'as rien compris ! Brian demande si ils sont seuls. Bon, j'avoue, il devait être encore saoul… »**_

_**« -C'est plutôt toi qui es à côté de tes pompes ! Quand quelqu'un demande ça, ça veut dire qu'il demande si la personne de son cœur n'a pas de petit-ami…Ben pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »**_

Alors là, j'suis sur le cul ! Il en sait des choses Wolborg ! Va falloir qu'il m'apprenne…Il a du avoir de sérieuses conversation avec Tala pour savoir tout ça. Les autres avaient l'air de savoir aussi…Bizarre…Bref, pour résumer, on en a tous raz-le-bol des affaire de cœur de nos maîtres ! Ils savent pas se démerder tout seuls ! Ils nous prennent pour des peluches, des messagers et j'en passe ! Maintenant on a décidé qu'on devait savoir si Hiwatari a des sentiments pour Tala. Personnellement, j'en doute. Donc, y a plus qu'à chopper Dranzer pour avoir toutes les infos. Tient… ? Ben d'ailleurs c'est lui qui passe par là.

_**« -Dranzer ! » **_J'appelle. Que dalle ! Il en a rien a foutre. Il ne nous regarde même pas et continue à voler tranquillement dans les airs…Il se fou de notre gueule là ? Hein ? Beau ? Vous êtes cinglés ? C'est moi qui suis le plus beau entre ce truc rouge qui est censé ne pas exister et moi. Vous êtes d'accord ? Non ? Ah bah c'est sympa…

_**« -DRANZER !Ramène ton cul tout de suite ! » **_Gueule Wolborg. Il a vraiment de ces méthodes pour mettre en confiance…

_**« -J'vais pas me bouger pour tes beaux yeux ! J'suis chez mon maître ! »**_

_**« -En parlant de ton maître…C'EST UN ENFOIRE !»**_

_**« -Hé ho ! J'y peux rien si ton Tala avait tant envie de rouler un palot à Kai ! Seulement voilà, lui, il voulait pas. Et c'est compréhensible ! Il est débile leur jeu ! »**_ Gueule en retour Dranzer…Ils s'adorent ces deux là, c'est incroyable…Je sens que les prochains jours vont être…Particuliers…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors ? Vous en dîtes quoi ?**_

Falborg : Pourquoi je passe pour un débile ?

_**Parce que c'est voulu… ?**_

Wolborg :moi j'aime bien ce chapitre…

Seaborg : QUOI ?

Wolborg : Ben ouais…Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui trinque…

_**Mais ne t'inquiète pas chaton, ça va venir.**_

Wolborg : JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHATON ! Je retire tout de suite ce que j'ais dit ! Ce chapitre est…

_**Mais oui ! On sait…T'es un loup donc tu n'es pas un chaton…C'est pourtant tout MIMI ces p'tites boules de poiles ! **_

Falborg : Elle est frappée…

Dranzer : Je vais avoir un rôle important dans le prochain chapitre, hein ?

_**Euh…Oui ! Et dans l'autre encore après aussi.**_

Dranzer : Cool !

Wolborg : Tu vas pas rire longtemps…

_**Prépare toi, Dranzer…Parce que je vais me faire une JOIE de t'en faire baver… !**_

Dranzer & Wolborg : Traduction… : Si vous avez un minimum pitié de nous, ARRETEZ CETTE FOLLE ! Sinon, elle va encore nous ridiculiser dans les prochains chapitres ! Et vu que vous êtes tous adorables et très gentils, vous allez nous aider…N'est-ce pas ?

_**Seriez-vous en train de supplier ?**_

Dranzer & Wolborg : OUI!! TTTT

_**Trop fun! J'adore le pouvoir d'auteur…**_

Falborg : A consommer avec modération, rappelle-toi.

_**Hm ? Oui oui…Tâcherais d'essayer de m'en souvenir…**_

_**Bon, allez…J'espère que mon p'tit délire de chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Encore une chose…Si vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe, c'est normal, lol. Il est tard, et j'ais passé toute la journée à écrire, donc je suis un peu à la ramasse, lol. Soyez indulgents (es).**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_

****


	5. Dranzer! On a besoin de toi!

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

_**Salut !**_

Tala : Déjà de retour ?

_**Ben oui, je suis limite en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu…**_

Kai : T'étais pas obligée de venir, tu sais ?

_**Merci pour ton soutient mais j'vais m'en passer…Et pis je pouvais quand même pas laisser mes muses du moment toutes seules.**_

Tala : Quelles muses… ?

_**Ben vous deux bien sûr ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je verrais bien un p'tit mariage à la fin de cette fic…**_

Kai & Tala : T'AS PAS INTERRET !

_**Ben quoi ? Pis de toute façon, c'est moi l'auteur, donc si je veux vous faire souffrir, j'vais pas m'en priver.**_

Kai : Sadique…

_**Merci !**_

Tala : J'espère que tes lecteurs vont t'arrêter…

_**N'y compte pas trop…Zelina56 m'a gentiment demandé de continuer à faire souffrir tout le monde. Je peux quand même pas refuser ça ! lol. Tu vois, Zelina, les maîtres aussi vont y passer. Pis tu sais quoi, c'est pas bête du tout ton idée que les spectres aient un forme humaine…Peut-être que je mettrais ça dans une prochaine fic…J'vois déjà ça d'ici, lol.**_

Tala : Y a qu'à nous que ça arrive…

Kai : Fiche la paix à nos spectres !

_**Même pas pour tes beaux yeux ! Tiens ! Kai, annonce donc la suite.**_

Kai : Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_**Parce que tu tiens à Dranzer et à ta réputation…**_

Kai :Oups…Ok, _Hisokaren_…Espèce de sadique! Pas question que ces débiles restent plus longtemps chez moi !

_**Hey ho ! Je t'ais pas demander de lui crier dessus…Excuse le Hisokaren, mais il est assez nerveux ces dernier temps…Je me demande pourquoi ? Mais comme toujours, tu énonce une idée que j'avais déjà prévu…Je confirme, tu dois être devin. C'est à propos d'un certain loup et d'un certain phœnix que je ne nommerais pas…**_

Tala : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Wolborg ?

_**Moi, rien. Kai ?**_

Kai : _Amy Undomiel_…Ben voilà la suite comme tu l'attendais.

Tala : Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Kai : Parce que Kalas s'est fait des allié(e)s…

_**Continue au lieu de bavarder.**_

Kai : Ouais ben ça va ! D'abord c'est à l'auteur de répondre, j'te signale !

_**Oui, mais je suis sûr que vos fans vont adorer que ce soit vous qui le fasse.**_

Tala : J'ais du mal comprendre…**Nous** ?

_**Oui, oui…Tu prendra la relève, pour l'instant, c'est à Kai.**_

Tala : Et merde…

Kai : Si je souffre, tu souffre avec moi…Bon, _DemonHeart713_…Pourquoi tu veux faire souffrir mon spectre ? Encore, celui de Tala, je peux comprendre, mais là…

Tala : Je t'emmerde Hiwatari !

Kai : Pauvre petit Talinouchet…Y veut un câlin peut-être ?

_**Bon, je crois que je vais lancer le chapitre avant qu'ils ne s'égorgent…Tala ! Prépare toi, c'est toi qui fera les coms avec moi à la fin du chapitre !**_

Tala : Mais je veux pas moi !

Kai : J'ais donné, alors à ton tour !

_**Ah…L'amour.**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre IV: Dranzer ! On a besoin de toi !**_

**__**

_**P.O.V. Wyborg…**_

Ah…La belle vie ! Plus d'Abbaye, plus de psychopathes dans les parages…Ce serait presque un rêve si les deux andouilles d'à côté arrêtaient de se chamailler. Et oui, Wolborg et Dranzer sont toujours comme ça. On les changera pas, c'est trop tard…Je me demande comment font leurs maîtres pour les supporter ? Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on ait les infos, là. Hein ? Non, il a encore rien dit. D'ailleurs, Dranzer nous nargue d'en haut. Je comprend pourquoi il tape sur les nerfs à Wolborg…Il est pénible, têtu, de même caractère que lui et tout…Quoi ? Minute, vous trouvez que Dranzer est mimi ? Mwahahahahahah ! Trop drôle ! Ben quoi ? Vous trouvez pas ? Non ? Vous avez pas d'humour. Ah ? Falborg monte rejoindre Dranzer et le force à descendre. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais ça a marché.

_**« -Bon, c'est quoi votre problème »**_

**_« -Ton abrutit de maître a fait du mal à Tala ! » _**S'énerve Wolborg.

_**« -QUOI ? Mon maître n'est pas un ABRUTIT contrairement au tien ! »**_

**_« -Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il lui a fait du mal » _**Je dis. Ben quoi ? J'ais raison.

**_« -C'est pas mon problème ! » _**Fait Dranzer. Il abuse là.

« -**_Ben est-ce que tu pourrais au moins nous dire si Kai éprouve quelque chose pour Tala ? »_** Demande Falborg. Je crois qu'il a enfin compris de quoi son maître lui parlé…Il était temps !

_**« -Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je suis pas devin ! »**_

**_« -Nan ! Sans rire ? » _**Le provoque Wolborg.

_**« -Je t'emmerde la boule de poiles ! »**_

_**« -QUOI ? Moi une boule de poiles ? Non mais tu t'es pas vu, la poulette! »**_

Ah…Que de mots doux… ! Comme ils sont choux ! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, hein ? Ah, c'est bien. Enfin, on se comprend. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Ian et Spencer amoureux l'un de l'autre, Tala de Kai et Brain…Ben, Brian…Ben, c'est Brian. J'ais du mal à imaginer Brian amoureux de Spencer ou/et de Ian…Mon pauvre Ian ! Dans quoi je vais encore le mettre ? Hein ? Ben oui, quoi. Vous croyez qu'il a fait exprès de se saouler hier soir ? J'avoue, je lui ais donné la permission puisqu'il est assez grand pour décider tout seul. Non ? Ah bon. Je croyais…Hé ho ! Me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute s'il m'écoute ! Si… ? Tiens ? On dirait que nos maîtres chéris ont fini de préparer à manger. Ils mangent dehors ? Cool ! Faut que je dise deux mots à Ian ! Et mais… ? Pourquoi ils me retiennent ? Mais lâchez moi !

**_« -Wyborg… ? On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ? » _**Me demande Wolborg. Il a vraiment des questions à la con des fois.

_**« -Mais je vais dire à Ian que Spencer l'aime, bien sûr ! »**_

**_« -T'es malade ? Faut qu'on est des infos pour Brian aussi ! Sinon, il va me passer un savon… » _**Fait Falborg.

**_« -Et pis Dranzer va nous aider à enquêter…Hein, dranzer ? » _**Fait Seaborg.

**_« -CA VA PAS LA TETE ? Démerdez-vous TOUT SEUL ! » _**Nous cri gentiment Dranzer…J'suis sûr qu'il irait bien avec Wolborg ! Vous aussi ? Je vois qu'on a les mêmes points de vu ! C'est génial !

**_« -Oh que si tu vas nous aider ! T'as pas le choix de toute manière ! J'en ais ma claque de supporter Tala. Alors on va le caser avec ce débile une bonne fois pour toute et on en parle plus ! _**» S'énerve Wolborg. Ben dit donc, il est furax aujourd'hui…Ca se voit qu'il a pas dormis.

_**« -Mon Maître n'est pas DEBILE ! Lui au moins se plain pas tout les quatre matins ! Et il est hors de question que Kai sorte avec Tala ! »**_

_**« -Pourquoi ? Il est pas assez bien pour lui, c'est ça ? »**_

_**« -Exactement ! »**_

****

13h00…Victoire ! Dranzer a capitulé ! Comment ? Ben qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? On lui a pas laissé le choix bien sûr ! Tout d'abord, il a voulu se plaindre à son maître…Pas de bol ! Il a pas put. Et ouais, on est trop fort pour lui ! Quoi ? Pas d'accord ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez ok pour qu'on se charge du cas Tala/Kai ? Oui ? Et bien dans ce cas, vous devriez comprendre qu'on a pas eut le choix non plus…C'est qu'il nous a fait de la résistance le p'tit père. Ok, je plaide coupable pour nous…On lui a juste demandé de l'aide…Oui, je sais, c'est de l'aide forcée. Mais c'est pour le bien de la communauté ! Hey ! Mais… ? Ah non ! Là je suis pas d'accord ! Quoi ? Ah bah y a juste Kai qui propose un verre aux autres. Oui, je sais qu'ils sont majeurs, vaccinés et toutes leurs dents en prime…Mais c'est pas une raison ! Ian tient pas l'alcool ! Kai, fais pas ça ! Non, pas de bière ! Pour personne ! Je regarde les autres et je vois qu'ils pensent comme moi. Y a de quoi quand même ! Ils étaient tous saouls hier, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

**_« -DRANZER ! Dis tout de suite à Hiwatari d'arrêter ça ! »_** Cri Wolborg.

_**« -Ben quoi ? C'est juste de la bière… »**_

_**« -Ils étaient déjà assez saouls comme ça hier soir, non ? » Fait Seaborg.**_

_**« -Ouais ! Alors fais quelque chose ! » Dit à son tour Falborg.**_

**_« -Je peux pas... » _**Sourit Dranzer. Oui oui, il peut sourire. Mais bon, c'est le même sourire que son maître…Vous savez, le sourire du Je-suis-le-meilleur-et-personne-ne-peut-me-battre-même-dans-100 000-ans ? Ben c'est celui-là. Ah, mais c'est qu'il y en a plusieurs. Y a le genre C'est-ça,-cause-toujours-tu-m'intéresse…, le Et-puis-quoi-encore ?-Démerde-toi-tout-seul et le Je-suis-bien-quand-on-me-fou-la-paix…. Non, non, c'est sérieux, y a tout ça. Il a du les piquer à Kai… C'est que c'est tout un art !

**_« -Et pourquoi tu peux pas ? »_** Demande-je.

**_« -Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne peut m'entendre, ni me voir…Kai ne m'a pas invoqué, vous vous souvenez ? »_** Dit-il ironiquement.

_**« -Bon ben…Y a plus qu'à regarder le massacre. »**_ Annonce Seaborg.

**_« -Dranzer, on a besoin de toi pour les infos, alors assure ! » _**Fait Falborg.

_**« -Mouais…Pas le choix… »**_

Il a raison, là…Il a pas le choix ! Mwahahahahah ! Je vois Ian, Spencer et Brian qui débarrassent la table. Hey ! Mais pourquoi ils foutent rien les deux autres ? Surtout Hiwatari. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, il est chez lui, c'est a lui de débarrasser. Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Mais pourquoi ? Hein ? Ah oui…J'avais oublié que c'est nous qui nous sommes imposés…Roooooooh ! Sont trop mignons tous les deux… ! Ils se regardent à la dérober, c'est trop choux ! A-DO-RABLES ! Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Heureusement que les autres ne se doutent pas de ce que je pense…Surtout Wolborg et Dranzer, ils me tueraient. Raaaaaaah…Faut vraiment qu'on les mette ensemble. Oh ? J'ais une p'tite image qui viens de traverser mon esprit, là. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bah…Trois fois rien. Juste que je verrais bien Kai et Tala dans une église…Avec des fleures sur les côtés…Et Tala et robe de mariée…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Non, non, finalement vaut mieux pas…Hahahahah ! Ah…Je sens que je vais bien me marrer ces prochains jours. Ca va être très…instructif !

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Alors ? Oui, je sais ce chapitre est un peu court.**_

Tala : C'est pas grave…C'est mieux comme ça…

_**Je vois…**_

Dranzer : Hey ! T'avais promis que j'aurais un rôle important !

**_Ben quoi ? T'es pas content ?_**

Dranzer : Non ! Il est pas question que Kai finisse avec ce crétin !

Wolborg : Crétin ? Non mais attend là ! C'es TON maître qui a été une ordure envers MON maître !

Tala : C'est vrai ça…Il est où Hiwatari ?

_**Pas là…J'l'ais envoyé faire mon lit.**_

Dranzer : Tu pouvais pas le faire ?

_**J'ais eut la flemme…Et pis d'abord, Tala n'est pas un crétin…**_

Wolborg & Tala : Na !

_**Et Kai n'est pas une ordure…**_

Dranzer :Na !

Wolborg : Hey ! Mais c'est pas juste!

_**T'as des réclamations à faire, Wollinoumiminouchet ?**_

Dranzer : MWAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Wollinoumiminouchet…MWAHAHAHAHAH !

Wolborg : KALAS ! Arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles !

_**Ben quoi ? Tu leur reproche quelque chose ?**_

Tala : C'est un peu long quand même…

Wolborg : Tala… ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre, hein ?

_**Ok, que pense tu de Wollimamour ?**_

Dranzer : MWAHAHAHAHAH !

Wolborg : T'AS GUEULE !

Tala : Bof…

Wolborg : Mais Tala, je t'ais rien fais moi…Pourquoi tu te range avec elle ?

Tala : Parce que t'as passé un pacte avec les autres pour me mettre avec Kai.

_**Donc…Ah ! J'ais trouvé ! Ce sera Louloup !**_

Tala : Ah ! Parfais !

Wolborg : Je suis maudit…

_**C'est sa phrase fétiche ma parole.**_

Dranzer : MWAHAHAHAHAH !

_**Dranzi-choux ?**_

Dranzer: Gloups...

Wolborg: Dranzi-choux...? HAHAHAHAHAH! Ah! On rigole moins maintenant?

_**Dranzi-choux, lance donc le résumé du prochain chapitre pour nos lecteurs.**_

Danzer : Pas question ! Traîtresse !

_**Amen ! Allez, accouche, ils ont pas toute la journée.**_

Dranzer : Ah…Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez comment Kalas a encore trouvé le moyen de nous ridiculiser…En particulier moi, puisqu'elle m'en veut…

_**Mais, non, c'est parce que je t'adore !**_

Dranzer : Mouais…Donc, avis aux lecteurs : Stoppez immédiatement cette givrée ! Je veux pas souffriiiiiiiiir !

Wolborg : J'te plaindrais presque…

_**Merci a toi, Will. T'as eut de la chance, je viens juste de recevoir ta review, lol. Contente que cette fic te plaise. Comme tu a put remarquer, j'ais pris du retard dans toutes mes fics, alors le dernier chapitre de « Who is it » c'est pour demain.**_

_**Parfais ! Bon, ben on se voit au chapitre 5…**_

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	6. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi?

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

_**Me re-voila ! Salut !**_

Tala : Oh mon Dieu !

_**Moi aussi je suis ravis de te revoir Talinouchet.**_

Tala : Merde…Les surnoms sont de retour…

_**Et oui ! Dis, il est où Kai ?** _

Tala : il m'a lâchement abandonné.

_**Tu peux déjà plus t'en passer ? Comme c'est MIMI !**_

Tala : CA VA PAS, NON ?

_**Ben quoi ? Bon ben tant pis…Tu vas répondre aux reviews avec moi…Minute…**_

Tala : Quoi ?

_**Louloup ?**_

**_…_**

**_Louloup !_** ****

Wolborg : Je suis absent pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un message après le bip sonore…BIP !

**_Oh non ! Toi, tu reste ici !_**

Wolborg : Mais pourquoi ?

_**Parce-que.**_

Tala : Quelle logique !

_**Oui, je sais. Bon, il ne manque plus que Dranzi-choux…**_

Dranzer : J'te fais la gueule !

_**Si tu veux…Tala ?**_

Tala : Quoi ?

_**Ben annonce.**_

Tala : Ah, ok. Alors…Pour commencer ce sera…Zelina56!

_**Cool ! Salut à toi, Zelina. Ben écoute, ça y est, je commence une nouvelle fic. Bien sûr, je me suis inspirée de ce que tu m'a dis…Au programme, des spectres en formes humaines. Mais je t'en dis pas plus, lol. Pour le moment, elle est en cours d'écriture, alors…En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si nos chouchoux sont pas en humains, lol.**_

Wolborg & Dranzer : ON EST PAS CHOUX !

_**C'est ça…A toi Wolborg.**_

Wolborg : C'est pas justeuh….Je suis maudit….Bon, la prochaine c'est Hisokaren.

Dranzer : Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

_**HISOKAREN ! SALUT!**_

Dranzer : Aïe...Mes tympans...

Tala: C'est l'autre folle! Planquez-vous !

**_Hey ho ! Elle est pas folle ! Non mais vraiment…Aucune éducation…Bon, à nous deux. Alors…Primo : non, je suis pas sûre que les spectres puissent se saouler._**

Dranzer : Encore heureux !

**_Secondo : Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent à ce point !_**

Tala : Hélas pour nous…

**_Tertio : j'ais eut pas mal de p'tits (gros) problème avec mon msn…Donc voilà, pour toi et pour ceux qui veulent : _****_kalas129hotmail.fr_**

_**C'est bien ça le problème…je retiens jamais tout mes trucs, lol.**_

_**J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de discuter.**_

_**Allez, Dranzer.**_

Dranzer : J'ais dis NON !

_**SI !**_

Dranzer : NON !

_**SI ! Ou je fais un lemon entre Kai et Tala.**_

Tala : HEIN ? Nan mais ho ! Ca te dérangerait de me demander mon avis ?

_**Oui.**_

Tala : Sympa…

Dranzer : Ok, t'as gagné…Le dernier c'est Will.

**_Vi, je sais. Alors, comme ça mes chapitres sont trop courts ? _**

Tala : T'es malade ou quoi mec ? Faut pas l'encourager !

Wolborg : C'est très bien les chapitres courts !

**_Non, non…Je tâcherais de faire un tout petit peu plus long._**

Dranzer : Et merde…

**_Mais pas beaucoup, après tout, j'avais prévenu au début de cette fic que ce serait une suite de_** **_petits chapitres._**

Dranzer : Exacte ! Raison de plus pour pas les augmenter !

_**Bon, je vais lancer le chapitre…Dranzi-choux, on se voit à la fin du chap, et tu n'as pas le choix.**_

Dranzer : Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? C'est pas juste…

_**C'est génial, il vous donne même le titre du chapitre. Quel bon spectre !**_

_**Allez, Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

****

_**Chapitre V: Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?**_

**__**

_**P.O.V. Dranzer…**_

Ah! Enfin! Les pique-assiettes sont partis…HOURAS ! Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Y a pas idée de s'inviter comme ça chez les gens. Ils se croient où, là ? Hein ? Ben oui, chez Kai…Ah, bonheur ! Je vais pouvoir me détendre. Non, mais vous vous rendez pas compte, c'est dur de la supporter l'autre boule de poiles ! C'est pas parce-que son taré de maître lui fou pas la paix qu'il faut s'en prendre aux autres. J'vous jure…Dire qu'il veut caser Kai et Tala ensemble…Berk ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne la nausée. Pas vous ? Non ? COMMENT CA, NON ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Mouais…Ben je m'en fou. C'est pas mon problème. Capitulé ? Ah oui, c'est vrai…Mais qui a dit que j'avais accepté de les aider à les caser ? Non, c'est pas moi. Vous êtes encore à côté de vos pompes, là. Moi, j'ais juste dit que j'accepter de les aider à avoir des INFOS. I-N-F-O-S. Rien de plus. Basta ! Y a pas marqué agence matrimoniale là. Quoi ? Vous les trouver mignons tous les deux ? Là, je crois que je suis devenu sourd…Vous êtes frappés ou quoi ? Mignons ? Non…C'est hors de question ! Un mariage ? Ah, ça, JAMAIS ! J'suis sûr que c'est Wyborg qui vous a mis ça dans la tête…Il est bizarre ces derniers temps…Non. En fait, il l'était déjà avant. Mais vu que lui et son maître étaient à l'Abbaye, valait p't-être mieux qu'il se la boucle…Mouais, c'est ça. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il est où mon maître à moi ? Ah, tient. J'l'ais trouver. Mais pourquoi il reste appuyer le front sur la porte ? J'suis sûr qu'il a mal à la tête…Ben ouais, il était peut-être pas saoul hier soir (contrairement à certaines personnes que je ne nommerais pas…), mais il a un peu bu tout à l'heure. Bon, c'était juste une canette de bière. Mais CA, plus tout ce qu'il a ingurgité hier, j'vous dit pas le topo…J'me demande encore comment font les humains pour boire… ? Hey ho ? Kai ? KAI! P, il m'entend pas. Hm ? Ah oui, merci. J'avais oublié ce léger petit détail…Il m'a pas invoqué. Pourquoi il soupire comme ça ? Oh…Ca sent le besoin de se confesser, ça. Oui, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi ? Ben parce-que c'est MON maître. Vous en avez des questions stupides des fois…Et puis mon p'tit Kai-chan (il a pas intérêt à savoir que c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, ou vous ne me reverrez plus jamais…), je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'est que je le connais par cœur maintenant. Par cœur, je vous dis ! Bref. J'vais rentrer dans ma toupie, ou je risque de m'égosiller pour rien…Allez, hop ! Bon, analysons la situation…Kai est resté au moins cinq minutes le front contre la porte d'entrée, a soupiré je ne sais pourquoi, et maintenant il monte dans sa chambre…C'était qui le dernier à être sortit ? Qui ? Vous dîtes ? Non…Pitié, seigneur Dieu, si vous existez dîtes moi que ce n'est PAS ce que je crois…Tala était le dernier à être sortit…Ils se sont à peine parlés aujourd'hui et se sont regardés en chien de faïence…PITIE ! Je veux pas que Kai sorte avec lui ! Tout mais pas çaaaaaaaaaa….Bon, on reste zen. Tient, Driger m'avait parlé d'une méthode de son maître pour se calmer. J'vais l'essayer…Un carré est un cercle…Un cercle est un carré…J'vois pas en quoi, mais bon…Pour moi, un carré reste un carré, et un cercle reste un cercle. C'est de l'arnaque son truc ! Bon, Kai est allongé sur son lit et trouve un certain intérêt pour le plafond…Il est toujours comme ça quand ça va pas. Personnellement, moi quand ça va pas, je fais chier mon monde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi. Oui oui, vous pouvez le dire. J'aime bien qu'on me bichonne. Y a pas de mal à ça, d'abord. Vous savez, Kai s'est toujours très bien occupé de moi. Même s'il m'a « abandonné » à un certain moment…Enfin, il a compris que j'étais 100 fois mieux que l'autre abrutit de pigeon qui ce faisait passer pour un phœnix. Non mais c'est vrai ça ! Les vrais, comme moi (d'ailleurs, j'suis unique, alors il peut retourner au placard l'autre !), ont les plumes rouges, pas noires. ROUGES ! Hein ? Mais oui, je suis zen. Pourquoi ? On dirait pas ? Ben je m'en fou. Bon, revenons en à Kai-chan…

_**« -Kai… ? »**_

« -Dranz'…Je crois que j'ais fait une connerie. »

J'le sens pas ce coup là…Mais alors, pas du tout. Je préfère quand il prend sa voix autoritaire et tout le tralala. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il me fait exactement la même chose que quand il était môme…Le regard tout mouillé du p'tit chiot, la mine toute triste de celui qui a était pris en flague…Vous dîtes ? Ah si ! Je vous jure que c'est possible ! Non mais vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il a toujours était dur de nature ? Qu'il a jamais fait de conneries parce-qu'il a été élevé par l'autre crétin de Voltaire ? MWAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Non mais, minute là. J'peux vous garantir qu'il s'est pas privé à l'époque. C'était un cas désespéré…J'avais beau lui dire _Attention Kai, il va te voir…Tu vas avoir des ennuies…Il va encore te frapper…Tu seras privé de déserts…_Niett ! Il en avait rien à foutre…Pour lui, emmerder Voltaire, c'est son p'tit jeu. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il est atteint la puberté et qu'il en est marre de s'en prendre plein la tronche. Pauvre p'tit Kai ? Alors là, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Ce serait plutôt Pauvre p'tit Voltaire, oui. Vous vous rendez pas compte, mais c'est qu'il lui menait la vie dure. Bon, ok, je l'ais souvent encouragé dans ses bêtises…Ben quoi ? J'aime pas ce type, j'y peux rien ! Sa tronche me revenait déjà pas à l'époque, alors j'vous dis pas au fil des années…Bref…

**_« -Et c'est quoi, cette connerie ? » _**Je demande.

« -Je…Je crois que j'ais blessé Tala hier soir. Tu sais, avec le jeu. Ben j'ais pas voulu l'embrasser… »

**_« -Non mais attend, là ! Il était débile ce jeu ! »_ **Il me fait peur là…

« -Oui, j'avoue…Mais bon, c'était le jeu. J'aurais peut-être dû ? »

_**« -Ben pourquoi tu l'a pas fais ? »**_

j'aime pas ça….Il s'est mis à rougir…Pourquoi il rougit d'abord ? Ne me dîtes pas que… ? NON ! Kai, pitié, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas CA ! Pourquoi ? Ben vous en avez de bonnes vous. Parce-que s'il sort avec Tala, ils vont se voir souvent. Et vu que Tala ne sort jamais sans Wolborg, ça veut dire que quand il viendra voir Kai, l'autre andouille sera là aussi. Et moi, ça me tente pas de le supporter…Vous comprenez ? Mais non je suis pas égoïste. Si… ? Vous croyez… ? Nan ! Hm ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il faut que j'ai des infos…ben ça tombe bien, il a l'air près à me dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Oui mais…S'il me le dit, c'est qu'il a confiance en moi. Donc, si je le redit au autres, je le trahit un peu en quelque sorte…Il m'en voudra à mort, et j'préférerais pas. C'est que je l'adore moi, mon maître ! Oui oui. Je le dit haut et fort s'il le faut : Kai est mon maître et j'en suis TRES fier ! Que c'est dûr…Mon Dieu ! J'aime pas le voir comme ça…Il a l'air tout triste…Raaaaaaaah ! Désolé Kai, c'est pour ton bien !

_**« -Kai ? »**_

« -Oui ? »

_**« -Tala…C'est juste un ami pour toi ? »**_

« -Je…Minute, là. t'essaierais pas de me soutirer des infos, par hasard ? »

_**« -MOI ? Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille de moi ? Alors que tout ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est de t'aider ! Merci Kai, merci. On voit que la confiance règne… »**_

Oui, je sais. J'essaie de le faire culpabiliser pour rien…c'est moche, mais c'est la vie. Oui, c'est pour son bien que je fais ça…Pis de toute façon, c'est pas comme s'il allait finir dans les bras de Tala…N'est-ce pas ?

« -Arrête ça, Dranzer. Ca marche pas, je ne me sens pas du tout coupable. »

Merde ! Mais… ? Comment il a fait ça ? On est trop liés là, ça va plus. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…Quoi ? Moi, mauvais comédien ? Non mais oh ! J'croyais que vous m'adoriez ? Oui ? Ben vous devriez être de mon côté dans ce cas. Pourquoi, non ? Sympa…Bande de sadiques ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? J'en est ma claque, moi !

« -Dranz' ? »

_**« -Hm ? »**_

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

_**« -Moi ? Ok, ça va…Juste ce que tu ressens réellement pour Tala. Est-ce que tu…tu l'aimes… ? »**_

Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ais dis encore ? Merde…J'aime pas son sourire là…Non, c'est pas le même que d'habitude. Là, c'est un genre de…_On va voir si tu trouve…_ Bizarrement, ça me rassure pas du tout.

« -Tu veux savoir la vérité ? »

_**« -ben ce serait bien. Tant qu'à faire… »**_

« -Je te défis de deviner juste ! »

_**« -QUOI ? »**_

Alors là, je confirme : il me fait peur…J'avais bien interprété le sourire (pour une fois, j'aurais préféré me tromper…).

« -Si tu trouve, en moins de 5 minutes, la vérité JUSTE de mes sentiments… »

_**« -Oui ? »**_

« -Tu verras. C'est une surprise… »

Etrangement, ça me rassure pas non plus, ça. J'aime pas ses surprise à lui. Surtout quand il s'agit de défis. Ben ouais, il aime pas perdre. Et moi non plus. On est mal barré là. JE suis mal barré ! J'espère que les autres se rendent compte du sacrifice que je fais pour eux, là…J'vais encore y laisser des plumes… ! Dire que je venais juste de les nettoyer…Ouais, la toilette, c'est important…J'aime vraiment pas son regard. J'vais me faire pigeonner, c'est sûr… !

_A suivre… _

* * *

_**Alors ? C'était comment ?** _

**_Bon, je sais pas où ils se sont tous tirés, mais je les retrouverais pour le prochain chapitre. lol_**

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, Dranzer aura-t-il trouvé la réponse au défi ? Ou se fera-t-il Pigeonner par son propre maître ? Les couples vont-ils se révéler ? Pour le savoir, faut être au rendez-vous. Alors on s'y rejoins, ok ?**_

_**Allez, tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	7. Echec et mat!

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

'_**lut…**_

Kai : Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_**J'ais une mauvaise nouvelle pour mes p'tites muses…**_

Tala : On t'a demandait la suite.

_**Oui, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça.**_

Kai : C'est pas dit…

_**Non, je suis malade…**_

Dranzer : HOURAS !

_**Sympa…Mais j'ais aussi une bonne nouvelle.**_

Tala : Et… ?

_**Ben vu que je dois rester au chaud dans mon p'tit lit j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps à me consacrer à vous ! Donc, on va encore se revoir dans la fic que je prépare « Et j'ais défié le temps… ».**_

Dranzer : C'est pas celle que t'a inspiré Zelina56 ?

_**Si si, c'est celle-là.**_

Tala : Mais c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça !

Kai : Elle est même très mauvaise !

_**Mais non ! C'est une bonne nouvelle pour les lecteurs.**_

Dranzer : Et merde…

_**Bon allez, je lance le chapitre...**_

Kai : Hey ! Tu répond pas aux reviews ?

_**Si, à la fin du chapitre. Et interdiction de disparaître cette foi !**_

Tala : Gloups !

_**Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre VI: Echec et mat !**_

« -Plus que deux minutes, Dranz'… »

_**« -Tais-toi ! Tu me déconcentre ! »**_

Quand je vous disais que j'me ferais pigeonner…J'avais raison ! Non, j'ais même pas une toute petite idée de rien du tout. Allez, Dranzer ! Tu peux le faire ! Ben j'y arrive pas…Vous auriez pas un indice pour moi ? Mais non, c'est pas de la triche. Si je vous demandais la réponse, là, ce serait de la triche. Allez quoi ! Juste un ch'tit indice…Please… ! Bande de sadiques…Vous pourriez m'aider quand même. Ben même pas !

« -Une minute… ! »

Mais il va se taire oui ! Raaaaaaaaah…Je sais paaaaaaaaaas… ! Bon, réfléchissons…Oui, c'est possible. Alors…Kai n'aime pas les fête, et encore moins les boîtes de nuit…pourtant, il y est allé pour fêter leur liberté…Et si c'était pour Tala justement… ? Bref ! Il y va, danse avec l'autre tête de homard…(Arrêtez de me frapper ! Ok, ça va, j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça…C'était trop tentant…) Il refuse catégoriquement de jouer quand c'est au tour de Tala de jouer…

« -Trente secondes… »

LA FERME ! Je disais…Ah oui ! Refuse de jouer…Et là, il lui à pas parler, il l'a regardé à la dérobée à chaque fois, et se sent mal à l'aise…Il a rougit tout à l'heure et ne veut rien me dire…Mais oui ! C'est ça ! (j'aurais préféré que ça ne le soit pas, mais bon…)

« -Quatre…Trois…Deux… »

_**« -TU L'AIMES ! »**_

« T'es sûr de toi ? Dranz'… ? »

Ben…Ouais. Pourquoi il me sourit comme ça ? Merde, ça c'est le genre _Perdu… !_ Je crois que je ferais mieux de dire non…En plus il a pas rougit quand je l'ais crié…Dîtes moi qu'il ne bleuf pas…Pitié ! Ne bleuf pas, Kai. Il me ferait pas ça, hein ? N'est-ce pas… ? Putain, j'le sens pas ce coup là…

_**« -Euh…Non… »**_

« -Alors… ? Qu'à tu devinais ? »

Non, finalement, je reste sur ma première décision ! Vaut mieux, avec lui on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Il a bien fait griller tout les fusibles d'un stade une foi…

_**« -Oui, je suis convaincu…Tu es amoureux de Tala. Même si je capte pas pourquoi… »**_

« -Et bien…je dois dire que tu as… »

Allez ! Vas-y ! Dit le que je suis le meilleur ! Le number one des spectres ! Ouais…Je sais, j'suis irrésistible… !

« -Tu as… »

_**« Oui ? Vas-y, dit le ! J'suis le meilleur… »**_

« -T'as perdu, Dranz'… »

_**« Hein ? »**_

Ben merde alors…J'ais dû louper un épisode là. Pourquoi il se marre ? J'ais… ? Mais non, mon raisonnement était correcte ! J'suis sûr que j'ais raison ! Kai ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

« -Echec et mat, Dranz' ! »

_**« -Mais…Mais non ! »**_

« -Mais si ! Zéro, nada, que dalle…T'as perdu ! »

_**« -Et ça te marre… ? »**_

« -Franchement…Oui ! Allez, fais donc pas ta mauvaise tête. »

_**« Nan…J'te parle plus ! »**_

Pfffff…J'suis sûr que j'avais raison…Minute ? Pourquoi j'm'inquiète moi ? J'devrais être heureux, moi, qu'il soit pas amoureux de Tala. OUAIS ! Il est pas amoureux ! Il est pas amoureux !…Ben pourquoi il rougissait alors ? Oulà…Y a un truc qui colle pas, là. Wolborg va me casser les oreilles si j'ais pas les infos…Non, il ne me fait pas peur. Cette boule de poiles ? Pfff…AHAHAHAHAH ! Tu parles…

_**« -Kai… ? »**_

« -Tient…Tu me reparles maintenant ? »

Putain, il me cherche en plus ! De quoi ? Mais non, je le mérite pas. Vous savez quoi ? L'alcool, ça le réussit pas…Allez, je pose quand même ma question.

_**« -Pourquoi t'as rougis alors ? »**_

Tient tient…Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Il pique un fard ! MOUAIS ! J'avais raison…. ! J'avais raison… ? Merde ! NAAAAAAAN ! Je veux paaaaaaaas…Mais pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?…

« -Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens… »

Hein ? Désolé, mais mon cerveau a pas fait le rapprochement là…J'étais en plein débat intérieur. Il a dit quoi ? Qu'il était pas sûr ? Mais il se fou de moi ou quoi ? Non, j'vous ais rien demandé à vous.

_**« -Alors…J'avais raison. »**_

« -Non. J'ais dis JUSTE, Dranz'…T'as dis que j'étais amoureux de lui. C'est faux, puisque je ne sais pas moi même. »

**_« -T'as triché ! C'est pas juste ! Si je disais non, j'avais tord, et si je disais oui, j'avais tord aussi. TRICHEUR ! »_**

« -Non, joueur. Nuance. »

_**« -C'est du pareil au même ! Arrêtes de jouer sur les mots ! »**_

« -Je suis un joueur, c'est normal que je joue… »

P, il vient de me griller un neurone là. J'me suis fait pigeonner…Hey ! Mais non. C'est lui qui c'est fait avoir…Il me l'a dit quand même, la réponse…MWAHAHAHAHAHAH ! J'suis un boss… ! J'ais eut Kai ! J'ais gagné ! N'empêche, il a triché…Joué…C'est pareil, arrêtez de me prendre au mot !

_**« -Dis-moi, Kai… »**_

« -Hm ? »

_**« -Tu viendrais pas de répondre toi même par hasard ? »**_

Héhé…Cherche pas, Kai. J't'ais eut ! Ouais…Trop fun. Vous verriez la tête qu'il fait ! C'est trop comique ! Hein ? Mais non, je suis pas méchant avec lui. Je suis joueur, nuance. Allez, dans les dents, Kai !

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Ca vous a plu ?**_

Dranzer : NAN !

Wolborg : J'le sens pas…J'ais pas trinqué depuis pas mal de temps…

_**Ca va venir, t'inquiète donc pas.**_

Wolborg : C'est pas une obligation, tu sais ?

_**Si si, j'y tiens. Ca me fait plaisir…**_

Wolborg : Espèce de…

Dranzer : Sadique !

_**Oui ! et fière de l'être.**_

Kai : Bon, t'abrèges ? On a pas toute la journée !

_**Roooooooh ! Ca va ! Quel rabat joie ce type…**_

Kai : Tu dis ?

_**Niett ! Je répète pas pour toi…Bon, mais chères p'tits reviewers…**_

'**tite Kai :** **Salut! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu? En tout cas à bientôt.**

**Zelina56 : _Hello ! Oui oui, je fais une nouvelle fic. Comme je l'ais dit plus haut, je me suis inspirée de ce dont tu m'avais parlé. L'idée était très bonne alors autant s'en servir. Pour te répondre, ce seras une fic de science-fiction et d'amour (c'est ma période, lol) et dans le même genre (à deux/ trois trucs près…) qu' « Un Ange en Enfer ». Mais pas le même couple…Une fic tout ce qui a de plus sérieux. La preuve, j'ais mis j'sais pas combien de temps à écrire la première page, lol. Voilà, j'espère que ça répond plus ou moins à tes questions. Elle paraîtra samedi 17 décembre, pour les vacances._**

_**Voilà, j'epère que ce p'tit chapitre vous a plu à toutes les deux. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir et puis ça me motive.**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	8. Plan B: les spectres s'en mêlent

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

_**Re-coucou !**_

_**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard…Mais bon, on peut pas tout faire. Je remercie 'tite Kai, Zelina56 et Hisokaren pour vos reviews, qui comme toujours, me font très plaisir.**_

_**Alors…**_

'**tite Kai :_ En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise…Merci pour ta review._**

**Zelina56 :_ Merci pour ta review. J'essaierais d'envoyer la fic que tu m'as inspiré aujourd'hui._**

**Hisokaren :_ Oui, oui, tu peux le dire, je suis sadique, lol. Je sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre alors le mieux, c'est de te laisser lire…A+_**

* * *

_**Chapitre VII: Plan B : les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

_**P.O.V. Falborg…**_

Franchement, y-a de l'abus…BRIAN ! BAISSE TA MUSIQUE ! Il m'écoute pas hein ? Ouais, comme dab', je sais. Mais là, il me tape sur les nerfs…Ca fait au moins DIX FOIS que la chanson tourne…C'est toujours la même en plus. Il pourrait pas changer de CD là, juste deux minutes ? Non, bien sûr. Pfff….Quoi ? Ben oui, j'en ais marre. C'est pas que j'aime pas Tatu, mais bon, ça va cinq minutes quoi. Ah ! Enfin ! Il a stoppé le CD ! Victoire ! De quoi ? Ben non, j'en sais rien moi. Comment voulez-vous que je sache pourquoi il l'écoute en boucle ? Bon ok, ça va, ça va…J'vais lui demander.

**« -Bry ? Pourquoi tu l'écoute en boucle cette chanson ? »**

Voilà ! Vous êtes contents ? Y a intérêt…Mais pourquoi il me répond pas ? Brian ? Hé ho ? Ben merde alors…

«-Je vais appeler Tala… »

Hein ? J'ais dû louper un épisode là…Bizarrement, j'ais l'impression qu'il va pas très bien…Hein ? Ben oui, j'ais trouvé ça tout seul, pourquoi ? Comment ça, pour rien… ?Vous foutriez-vous de ma gueule, là ? Ben sympas, merci…Toujours aussi aimables à ce que je vois…Hey, mais… ! Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Brian m'embarque, là ? Non, parce que là, ça me tente pas l'entraînement.

**« -Hey ! On va où comme ça ?** »

« -Chez Tala. »

**« -Ah bon ? Et on va y faire quoi ? »**

« -J'en sais rien moi ! »

Il est pas de bonne humeur. Mais alors, pas du tout. Me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs…Quoi ? J'vois pas ce que Spencer ou Ian ont à voir là-dedans…Oh oh. Dîtes moi que c'est pas possible…Comment ça, si ? J'vous demande pas votre avis à vous. Ouais, je sais, vous en avez rien à cirer. Comme dab' quoi.

* * *

13h30…Putain, y-a combien de marches dans cet immeuble? Dire que Wolborg va sûrement me demander si…Merde ! J'savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Bon allez, courage Falborg. Ce n'est que ton maître après tout. Ouais, mais vu comment il est de mauvais poil…Si si, j'vous assure. L'ait même pas à prendre avec des baguettes. Je regarde Brian et je sais pas pourquoi, mais il a l'air…stresser ? C'est pourtant pas comme si il passait son bac ou un truc du genre. Hein ? Ben ça merci, j'ais vu qu'il était nerveux. J'suis pas idiot quand même ! Hein ? Ben ouais, j'suis sûr. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?…Mouais… 

**« -Bry ? »**

« -Quoi ? »

**« -T'es amoureux de Spencer ? »**

Tient ? Il rougit, c'est trop fort !MWAHAHAHAHA ! Hein ? Mais non, j'me fou pas de sa gueule. C'est juste que, bah…En fait si. Allez, continuons la torture…

**« -Alors c'est oui ? Et Ian, tu le trouve comment ? »**

« -FALBORG ! »

Ben quoi ? Pourquoi il me cri dessus ? Oh…J'avais pas remarqué qu'il était encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. C'est beau…Bon ben, Wolborg aura ses infos. Ah enfin ! On est arrivé ! Il était obligé d'habiter au 3ème , Tala ? C'est que c'est crevant de les monter ces marches. Oui, je sais, c'est Brian qui les a monté, pas moi. Mais je compatit pour lui, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Non ? Ah bon… ?Bon ben, tant pis alors.

Tala nous ouvre. On entre. Comment ça, vous vous en doutiez ? Vous êtes devins ? Vous sauriez pas si par hasard j'me trouverais une copine d'ici là ? Non ? Ah…Dommage. J'aurais essayer…Tient ? Les autres sont déjà là…Ah. Hiwatari…

* * *

14h00…Pendant que nos maîtres se tapent la discute, nous on se réuni. Tout le monde est là…Non. C'est plutôt, tout le monde sauf Dranzer. L'ait où lui ? 

**« -Où est-ce qu'il est l'autre abrutit ? »** Demande gentiment Wolborg.

**« -Là… »** Indique Seaborg.

Mouais, d'accord. Il se la coule douce. Il est tranquillement installé, la tête sur l'épaule de Kai…Ouais ! Vas-y Wolborg ! J'suis avec toi ! Hein ? Ah non, c'est rien. Y a juste le p'tit loup qui en a raz les basques que Dranzer se foute de sa gueule. Il est allé le chercher par la peau (ou les plumes, faut voir…) des fesses.

**« -QUOI ? »** C'est qu'il est amicale aujourd'hui…

**« -Alors ? Elles viennent ces infos ? »** Demande Wolborg.

**« -J'sais pas…J'y gagne quoi moi ? »**

**« -Rien ! Active ! »** Dis-je.

**« -T'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! »**

**« -Dîtes, plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, plus vite nos maîtres arrêteront de nous bassiner les oreilles avec leurs problèmes, vous croyez pas ? »** Fait Wyborg. Il a pas tord, là…

**« -Mais qui a dit que Kai m'agaçait ? »**

**« -Moi ! Alors ? Ca viens ? »** S'énerve Wolborg. Il a pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit, comme c'est là…

**« -Bon…ben il sais pas. »**

**« -Hein ? »**

**« -Réponse très pertinente Woly… »** Se moque Dranzer.

Scène au ralentit (décrite par moi, Falborg, bien évidemment. Ben quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à la petite souris ?) : Wolborg se jette sur Dranzer mais celui-ci s'envole. Le ch'tit loup se retourne et mord une des pattes du pig…Pardon, du phœnix. Il hurle…(tu m'étonne…) Il plante ses serres dans la peau du loup qui lâche la prise et oh ! Attent…

Fin du ralentit…

_**BAM !**_ Outch…Ca doit faire mal ça…Hein ? Oui, j'me marre à décrire le ralentit. Bon ben, pour info, Seaborg vient de foutre un coup de queue aux deux rigolos de service. Ils ont l'air plus calme là…

**« -C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES ENFANTILLAGES ? »**

Putain. C'est la première fois que je vois Seaborg s'énerver comme ça…S'énerver tout court en fait. Ben dis donc ! Ils disent plus rien les deux là. Ils ont tout les deux la tête basse, Wolborg a les oreilles baissées, et ils sont tout les deux étaler sur le sol. Et Seaborg qui se tient, furieux devant eux, genre _le 1er qui bouge, j'lui en fout une._ Je regarde Wyborg, qui me regarde…Trop tard, on a pas tenu. On explose de rire tant c'est trop drôle ! Oui, j'avoue, on se fou de leurs gueules.

* * *

14h45…On a toutes les infos nécessaires. Quoi ? Vous voulez que je résume ? D'accord ! Alors…Brian est amoureux de Ian ET (me demandez pas comment c'est possible, j'en sais rien, j'suis pas humain) de Spencer…Tala est fou de Kai (ça on le savait déjà)…Kai n'arrive pas à se décider si l'aime ou non (quel crétin…)…Ian aime Spencer et vice-versa…Par contre, on sait pas s'ils aiment Brian. Maintenant, plan B…Wolborg a proposé de mener une vie d'enfer à nos maîtres et de les mettre dans les bras les-uns des autres. Me demandez pas comment, j'ais rien compris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on va bien se marrer, c'est déjà pas mal… 

_A suivre…_

* * *

Dranzer : Elle est où ?

Wolborg : Va savoir…

Brian : J'le sens pas trop ce coup là…

Voix : **_Et t'as bien raison ! Parce-que je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre…A+ mes muses !_**

Wolborg : NAN ! ATTENDS!

Dranzer: Trop tard...Elle s'est tirée.

Tala : Bon ben, quand faut y aller…

Kai : Faut y aller.

Falborg : C'est obligé ?

Les autres : Mouais…


	9. En grève!

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

_**Salut ! Près pour un nouveau chapitre ?**_

Tala : Nan !

_**Alors c'est partit ! Mais d'abord…**_

**Tia Dragons Mistress _: Kikoo ! Tiens voilà la suite ! A+_**

**Zelina56 : _J'y avais même pas penser, lol. Mais maintenant que tu le dis…En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**DemonHeart713 _:Salut! J't'ais pas trop fait attendre? Désolé pour Kai, mais…_**

Kai : Je tiens pas à l'entendre.

_**Y-aura bien un trip à trois.**_

Kai : Beark…J'suis dégoûté à vie…

_**Parce qu'avant tu aimais bien ?**_

Kai : CA VA PAS LA TETE !

_**Ben quoi ?**_

**Hisokaren :_ SALUT! Pour le p'tit trio ben…C'est une surprise, tu verras. A+ Hiso._**

**Will: _Kikoo! Merci du compliment, c'est vraiment très gentil! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant…_**

Wolborg _: Une suite… ? QUELLE SUITE ?_

_**Euh…Une suite.**_

Dranzer : Attends là. T'as prévu de faire une suite à CETTE fic ?

_**Ben…Ouais.**_

Wolborg : Oh my god…Je veux mourir… !

_**Ah non ! J'ais encore besoin de toi, moi. Je trouvais que cette fic était un peu courte, pis j'me marre tellement à l'écrire que c'est pour ça qu'il va y avoir une suite. C'est génial, non ?**_

Dranzer : NAN !

_**Ravi que ça te plaise ! Bon ben…**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

****

_**Chapitre VIII: En grève !**_

_**P.O.V. Seaborg…**_

Ah…C'est pas possible…De vrais gamins…Et ça se prétend spectres ? Mais où va le monde ?…Et ouais. Deux spectres, que je ne nommerais pas, se conduisent comme des mômes. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

**« -Je te dis que j'y étais avant ! »**

**« -C'est faux ! T'as profité que je te regardais pas pour me piquer ma place ! »**

**« -Ben voyons ! Y-a pas ton nom dessus que je saches ? »**

Ais-je besoin de préciser de qui je parle… ? Non ? Tant mieux. Leurs cas est trop désespérant. A croire que le coup de tout à l'heure les a pas calmé…Et dire que je les supporte depuis au-moins 10 ans…Si, si, j'vous assure. 10 ans…Ben ça rajeuni pas tout ça. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ais la vague impression que j'en ais encore pour le restant de ma vie…

**« -CASSE-TOI, CRETIN ! »**

**« -Pas moyen ! C'est toi qui t'es incrusté, alors VIRE ! »**

Ah non ! Je vais pas pouvoir les supporter TOUTE ma vie sans en tuer un des deux. C'est pas possible, je refuse ! Dieu…Si vous existez, j'vous en supplie, faîtes les taire par pitié ! Mais ils vont se la…

**« -VOS GUEULES ! »**

Hein ? Qu'elle était cette voix mélodieuse ? Qui a exaucé mes prières et m'a apporté le silence ?…Ah, bah c'est moi. Merci moi. Ben quoi ? Si j'me le dit pas, personne ne le fera alors…N'empêche que c'est la deuxième fois que je gueule et c'est pas bon pour le cœur d'être sur les nerfs, c'est connu. Quoi ? Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ? J'ais un bouton sur la face ou quoi ? J'entends Wyborg murmurer à Falborg que je suis stressé, qu'il faut pas s'inquiéter et que ça va passer. Moi ? Stressé ? Et pis quoi encore ? Plus calme que moi, tu meures. Oui bon, je sais, là en l'occurrence ça se voit pas mais…Hein ? Mais si, puisque j'vous dis que je suis zen. ZEN, ok ?

**« -Euh…Seaborg ? »** Demande doucement Wolborg.

**« -QUOI ! »**

Oups ! Je crois que finalement ces deux là sont la cause de mon humeur…Non, je crois pas. J'en suis sûr, nuance…

**« -On y va ? »**Demanda Dranzer.

**« -Ouais… »**Fis-je, calmé.

Nous retournons dans nos toupies respectives et attendons. Finalement, et comme on l'avait prévu, nos maîtres sortes et vont faire un tour au parc…Spencer s'est rapproché de Ian et ils discutent. Oui bon, disons surtout qu'ils se regardent en chiens de faïence…Mais c'est déjà ça. Tient ? Ben pourquoi j'entends plus rien ? C'est quoi c'te délire ?

**« -Allez Spencer ! Bouge ton…Hm. »**

Oups…J'ais failli sortir une connerie…Mais bon, apparemment, j'ais bien fais car il redémarre la discussion. Ah bah quand même ! Avec un peu de bol, il va se démerder sans moi…Quoi ? Je peux toujours rêver ? Merci, c'est gentil…J'vous adore, je vous les déjà dis ? Non ? M'étonne pas…Ils arrivent à une arène et décident de faire quelques matchs…Plan B, en route. C'est Ian et Brian qui commencent…

« -Falborg ! »

« -Wyborg ! »

Nada ! Ils peuvent toujours rêver eux aussi…Et oui, comme prévu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortent. Brian ordonnent à Falborg de se bouger alors il sort mais n'attaque pas. Wyborg fait de même. Les pauvres ! Ils comprennent plus rien. Falborg s'amuse à faire des cercles dans les airs, tandis que Wyborg lui, dort tranquillement sur le sol, en sifflant, la langue entre les dents…Bref, Ian essaie un combat avec Spencer puisque Brian a abandonné, exaspéré…Ben il a du courage le maître à Wyborg. Pareil. Wyborg continue son cirque alors que moi je décide de ne pas sortir du tout. Je préfère laisser Spencer s'époumoner après moi, c'est plus drôle. Quoi ? Sadique, moi ? Naaaan…Ou, peut-être un peu. Mais juste un peu, hein. P'tit comme ça…Spencer abandonne aussi, ayant trop mal à la gorge. M'étonne, il a passé au moins dix minutes à me hurler dessus. Bien fait ! Il avait qu'à prononcer les mots magiques…Mais non pas pour moi ! Pour Ian bien sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'il allait me dire _« je t'aime mon p'tit Seaborg alors si tu pouvais sortir et attaquer genre maintenant ce serait bien…Ca me ferait teeeeeeeellement plaisir ! »_…Beark ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ais la nausée…Ah ! C'est à Tala et à Hiwatari de s'y coller… ! Niark niark niark ! J'sens que je vais bien me marrer là…

* * *

_**P.O.V. Wolborg…**_

Ah enfin ! C'est à nous de jouer. Bon, faut pas se planter sur se coup là…Oui Tala. Oui, j't'obéis. Mais lâche moi la grappe et lance ! Ah bah tout de même. Donc, comme je disais. Il me lance dans l'arène. Vous aviez compris ? Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre si je le redit ? Et pis on sait jamais, vaut mieux prévenir que guérir…Quel proverbe à la con, j'te jure. Eeeeenfin bref…J'ne sort pas, comme prévu et Dranzer non pl…NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT ! IL EST MALADE ! Hein ? Ben ouais, c'te con il est sorti. Oooooooh…J'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde…

« -WOLBORG ! BOUGE TON CUL, MERDE ! »

He ho! On reste poli! Nan mais…

« -Hm…Au moins mon spectre à le mérite d'être obéissant, LUI. Pas comme certains… » Fait Kai.

Oh le salop…Le…Et Dranzer qui fait le fier. J'me demande du coup sur lequel je vais attaquer…Mais ils me pompent ! Oui ! Tous les deux ! Le spectre est pas mieux que le maître alors…De vrais têtes à claques…Hein ? C'est quoi le trip là… ? Ben en fait y-a Dranzer qui se retourne vers l'autre abrut…Hm…Kai, je veux dire.

**« -Non. »** Fait Dranzer.

« -Tu peux répéter ? J'suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris là… » S'énerve doucement Hiwatari. Ah ! Il fait moins le malin là ! Na !

**« -J'suis en grève, ça se voit pas ? »**

« -ET PIS QUOI ENCORE ? Bouge-toi, j'ais pas toute la journée ! » Alors là il s'énerve carrément…C'est qu'il en a de la voix…

« -Ben alors ? On a du mal avec son spectre ? » Nargue mon Tala na moi…

« -Toi ! J't'ais rien demandé ! Dranzer ! »

**« -J'ais dis Non ! N-O-N ! »** S'énerve Dranzer. La vache…Comment il parle à son maître lui…Ben il a pas peur. Bon. Et c'est là que j'entre en scène. Ben ouais, je commençais à me faire un p'tit peu chier quand même. Je sort…Oui, je sais j'suis beau, j'suis magnifique. Inutile d'arrêter d'applaudir…Mais non vous arrêtez pas ! Pfffff…êtes pas drôles…

« -Ah bah quand même ! » Me fait Tala.

Mais il me…Hm ! Tiens, prends ça ! Y-en a marre ! Cette fois, c'est toi qui va trinquer ! Et ouais…Fallait pas me faire chier moi. Ben ouais Tala. Si tu m'avais écouté un peu. Mais non ! Au lieu de ça, tu fais le fier et tu t'acharne sur L'autre là…Quitte à m'en faire baver alors…

**« -Pas question ! »**

« -QUOI ? »

« -T'as du mal ? » Nargue Kai. Oh lui…

« -Wolborg ! Tu peux pas m'abandonner maintenant ? » Me fait Tala. J'aime pas ça…Il me regarde encore avec ses grands yeux tout mouillés…Allez Wolborg, résiste ! Je peux le faire…Aaaaaaaahh…OUAIS !

**« -Si, Tala. T'en que tu n'aura pas dit à Hiwatari ce que t'as à lui dire, je refuse d'obéir. »** Je sort difficilement. Il baisse la tête et ça me fait un peu mal mais…C'est pour son bien. Kai a haussé un sourcil.

**« -Kai… »** Fait à son tour Dranzer.

« -Alors toi, pas de leçons de morale ! J't'ais rien demandé ! »

**« -J'm'en fous ! Kai, si tu ne lui dit pas, je m'en vais. Et je te préviens, je ne reviendrais pas tant que ce ne sera pas fait… »**

« -T'oseras pas ? »

Kai a l'air paniqué. Et mon Tala est complètement perdu. Remarque, les autres non plus pigent que dalle. Je fais la même menace à Tala, pour qu'il craque. Et ça marche en plus ! Trop fort.

« -Kai, je…Je veux pas perdre mon spectre alors je…Tant pis si tu dois me haïr ensuite mais…JE T'AIME ! » Fini Tala en criant, ce qui surprend Hiwatari. Ben tu m'étonne. Moi aussi, ça me laisse sur le cul. Je préfère rentrer dans ma toupie, juste au cas ou, on sait jamais…C'est le silence totale avant que je ne sente Tala me reprendre et s'enfuire en courant. Il pleure…Je l'ais fait pleurer…Mais arrêtez de dire des conneries ! Si, c'est moi qui le fait pleurer, c'est moi qui l'ais forcer à tout dire à Kai. Je l'ais forcé à faire un choix et bizarrement, je regrette. J'aime pas le voir comme ça. Oui, je sais. J'disais pas tout à fait ça au début. C'est à croire que j'ais changé depuis que Tala est allé à cette fête…J'essaie de lui parler mais il continu de pleurer. Il est assis sur un banc du par cet les gens qui passent le regardent…QUOI ? Ils veulent sa photo ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

« -Tala… ? »

Oh merde ! C'est Hiwatari. Tala enfonce sa tête dans ses mains. Le pauvre. On y est peut-être aller un peu fort…Il n'ose même plus affronter Kai. Mais dans quel état je l'ais mis ? Kai s'assoie aussi sur le banc et relève le menton de Tala à l'aide de ses doigts. Il le force à le regarder et posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ? Oui ben ça merci, j'avais compris qu'il l'embrassait…sont trop ch…Beark ! Mais ils peuvent pas faire ça ailleurs ? Y-a des hôtels pour ça ! Tout le monde les regarde là. M'étonne pas…tala a répondu au baiser d'Hiwatari et s'est mis à califourchon sur ses genoux, ses bras autours de son coup…Je sens que j'suis malade…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**OUAIS ! Un couple de fait, un !**_

Wolborg : Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu….

Dranzer (_l'assomme)_ :Dort ! Ca te fera du bien.

_**On se voit au prochain chapitre, alors à tout de suite !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	10. Just Married!

_**Les spectres s'en mêlent !**_

_**Snif… **_

Falborg : Ben qu'est-ce t'as ?

_**C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITREUH…**_

Tous : OUAIIIIIIIIIIS !

_**Enfin…Pour cette fic. Heureusement qu'il y-a la suite.**_

Tous : HEIN ?

_**Mais oui. Ca me faisait mal de vous laisser comme ça, tous seuls…Alors on va se revoir, et vite !**_

Kai : C'était pas obligé, tu sais ?

Tala : Oui, on est grands après tout.

Brian : On peut se débrouiller tous seuls maintenant.

_**Oui mais on sait jamais…Puis avouez que je vous aurez manqué.**_

Tous : Mouais…Si tu veux…

_**Je veux ! Donc…**_

_**Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre, court.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre IX: Just Married !**_

_**P.O.V. Dranzer…**_

Ca fait un an, jours pour jours, que Tala et Kai sont fiancés…Oui, oui, fiancés. Vous avez pas mal entendu. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. J'ais pas dormi de la nuit…Suis-je obligé de préciser pourquoi ? Oui ? Bandes de pervers ! Et ben en fait c'est…Euh, ben c'est…Disons que Kai et Tala ont…passé une nuit mouvementée. Oui voilà, c'est ça. OUI BEN JE SAIS QU'ILS L'ONT FAIT ! Enfin bref…J'ais sommeil, je supporte Wolborg depuis 6 mois, soit le temps que Tala a passé à la maison (il a revendu son appart. Et devinez qui lui a fourré cette idée dans la tête…), et Kai me bassine les oreilles….Mais à part ça je vais très bien…Heureusement qu'ils peuvent pas faire d'enfants ! J'me tuerais sur l'heure…

« -Dranz' ? »

**« -Hm… ? »**

« -D'après toi, ça va ça ? » Me demande Kai. Oh mon Dieu ! Il est…Il…IL VA SE MAAAAARIIIIIIIIIER… ! Nan ! Je pleure pas…C'est juste une poussière dans l'œil. Snif…

**« -Voui… »**

« -Euh…Dranzer, ça va ? »

**« -Hm hm…Snif »**

Brian frappe à la prote et demande à Kai s'il est près. Bien sûr qu'il est près ! Depuis l'temps…Quoi ? Ah non…Désolé mais Ian et Spencer n'avaient pas les mêmes sentiments envers Brian que lui alors…Mais ils sont quand même restés potes. D'ailleurs Falborg m'a dit qu'il était reparti à « la chasse ». Ouais enfin…Après avoir passer deux semaines à se morfondre. Pis entre nous, ça se voit qu'il les aime encore. Ces humains…Sont bizarres quand même.

Kai me met dans sa poche et part direction le mariage…Les Bladebreakers sont là aussi. Quoi ? Non, pas question que je sorte. Et puis quoi encore ? Pour qu'ils me voient en train de pl…Hm, bref…Passons. J'ais dis PASSONS ! Ah ça y-est. La musique démarre. Tala arrive, revêtu d'un costume blanc (Kai est en noir, comme dab'), ses cheveux sont lissés et attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Hm ? Non, non y-a pas de robe. ?…. ? Mais pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il mette une robe ? Ca va pas chez vous ? C'est pas parce qu'ils sont gay qu'ils sont forcément efféminés. Enfin, pas à ce point là. Ca reste des mecs quand même. Et puis ils étaient pas d'accord de toute façon… La cérémonie se déroule plutôt bien. Si ce n'est Wyborg qui a pas arrêté de pleurer comme une madeleine et Driger qui commentait sans cesse la déco, le mariage…Même le prêtre y est passé ! J'vous jure…

Ca y-est ! C'est fini ! Kai et Tala partent tous les deux en voiture et quand je me retourne pour voir les autres dehors qui font des signes, je la vois…LA chose qui ne me présage rien de bon pour mon avenir dans cette famille de dingues…LA pancarte avec marquer dessus « Just Married »…

_Fin._

* * *

_**Et oui, « Les spectres s'en mêlent » c'est fini. Pas trop tristes ?** _

**_J'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments avec cette fic ?_**

_**J'espère vous revoir dans « Et les spectres reprennent du service », la suite…**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
